


Until Then...

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Assumptions, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Kidnapping, Pirates, Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria was alone, she was certain she had lost her companions shortly after the storm struck. Where was Firion? Where was Minwu? Where was Guy? There was no sign, no trace of them even. From this point on Maria was lost, stuck, she had nowhere to go. Although, as she inched closer towards the mighty ship resting before her gaze, a team of crewmembers quickly leapt over the railings of the vessel and thus surrounded Maria within a split second. It was like a plan was already set in place, it was like they knew she was there from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Then...

The wind whipped Maria's long, lilac hair as she stood on the low bluff overlooking the beach, carrying with it the salty scent of the ocean. The waves battered at the many grains of sand, crashing and sullenly receding only to plough ahead once more. She buried the heels of her palms into her face, rubbing at her violet-hued eyes before staring in confusion at the horizon. It had happened once more, she realized. She had slipped between the cracks and managed to land in some new destination, all due to a vigorous gale back at Poft. Maria had no clue on where she was, or what she had gotten herself into, or where her comrades were even. Maria was stuck, her mind elsewhere and in a complete muddle. Her and her squad were originally thought to be travelling to the snowy town of Salamand as soon as they were finished with their deeds at Poft, a small harbour which was not at all far from Paloom. Their desired destination was Salamand, Firion's birthplace, but this location never resembled Salamand in the slightest. Where was Maria? Where had this gale planted her? All Maria could remember was a casual townsman attempting to flirt with her, even woo her, he asked to take her out on a date in Poft. She denied his request, fortunately.

Maria pushed herself into a standing position and brushed herself off; frowning at the wind as it teasingly pulled her purplish locks, trying to blind her view almost. The lost warrior was just about to turn and head inland to begin aimlessly wandering, getting the lay of this new land, until she spotted a nearby pirate ship. Lying moored in the cove just across from where she stood, it sat low in the crystal blue water, sheltered from the battering of the waves and the wind by that natural outcropping of rock. Curiosity piqued, tugged at her, and finally set her booted feet in motion.

Maria was alone, she was certain she had lost her companions shortly after the storm struck. Where was Firion? Where was Minwu? Where was Guy? There was no sign, no trace of them even. From this point on Maria was lost, stuck, she had nowhere to go. Although, as she inched closer and closer towards the mighty ship resting before her gaze, a team of crewmembers quickly leapt over the railings of the vessel and thus surrounded Maria within a split second. It was like a plan was already set in place, it was like they knew she was there from the beginning.

Maria was trapped.

"Are ye still seein' that fellow?" Leila questioned, whilst gripping onto Maria's chin firmly. Leila appeared to be standing behind Maria, breathing down her neck as she continued to utter into her ear. Her front was pressing into Maria's arched back, as she cupped the woman's chin from behind.

"...What fellow is this?" Maria snapped in response, delivering a question in return. Maria kept her stare facing towards the deck of the ship, as her hands held tightly onto the railing that Leila only seemed to press her against.

"T' one in silver armour..."

"...Do you mean Firion? He's my brother, you know!"

Upon heeding those words, Leila slipped her hand in between Maria's thighs, started to mindlessly trace her painted fingernails along Maria's groin. Her middle finger sinking in between those moist folds of her genitals, despite she was still clad in her usual attire. They both were still fully clothed in fact, not a trace of sensitive skin, despite Leila's bikini. Leila loved listening to those quiet wheezes which escaped from Maria's lips every now and then; Leila simply smirked at the sound, smirking with arousal.


End file.
